Rain
by The Duchess of Telmar
Summary: "He even kept a batch of amortentia by his bedside just to smell the citrus of her hair."  A retelling of Pride and Prejudice. One-shot. HGSS.


**Title: **Rain

**Summary: **"He even kept a batch of amortentia by his bedside just to smell the citrus of her hair." One-shot. HGSS.

**Rating: **T (for language)

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling, I have no affiliation with _Warner Brothers_, _Scholastic_ or _Bloomsberry_, and I have no rights to Harry Potter. Anything else you might recognize come from Pride and Prejudice. I have no rights to the book or the movie and have no affiliation with Focus Features ect.

**Author's Note: **This fic is based a bit on Pride and Prejudice. It is set in the Regency era as well. Some quotes you might recognize come from either the book or the movie. They have been twisted at my pleasure.

* * *

><p>"Honestly Severus, why did you even come if your plan was to remain in this corner?"<p>

"I was told there would be alcohol."

"It's a pity you couldn't have gotten drunk at your own household instead of spoiling Lord Potter's fine ball."

"I honestly don't know why you're complaining, Remus. _You're_ having a splendid time, are you not?"

"Ah, but it pains me to see my intimate companion so lonely. Have a dance, will you?"

Severus sighed, his fingers clenching the champagne glass. He aught to place it down; he had far too much already. Remus slumped onto the wall besides him half-heartedly, reluctant to leave his friend, but aching to rejoin the dance.

"By Merlin, just leave man. I am perfectly content."

Remus shook his head at his comrade's unenthusiastic demeanor.

"Feel free to join at anytime, old friend. This party, after all, is in your honor!"

Severus scowled at the reminder. The thought was well meant, he supposed, but he always hated being scrutinized by the public eye. Furthermore, he did not need the constant approaches by hysterical women questioning whether he was terribly frightened during his service as a soldier.

_Of course it was frightening, you bloody fools!_

He closed his eyes, taking a long sip of some unidentified drink that had been thrust into his hand. Raking his eyes over the general aura of the ballroom, Severus was not impressed.

Everyone was stumbling over themselves, trying to please each other. Mrs. Weasley giggled idiotically, trying to thrust her daughter at any willing male, be it Lord Potter or his own godson, Mr. Malfoy. Off to the side, Miss Lovegood, oblivious as ever, danced clumsily with Mr. Longbottom, his hands roaming far too liberally than propriety dictated.

The Weasley brothers, on the other hand, seemed to be absolutely everywhere, never without partners. He supposed that was all well, as there was evidently a shortage of gentlemen on the floor.

Still, he felt no guilt as he swept over a gaggle of girls eyeing him suggestively. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As if dancing with those clowns Miss Patil and Miss Brown would be even remotely appealing. _Chits. _

Perhaps Remus was right. Spending the night pissed at his own manor in solitude seemed much more agreeable.

As he was formulating an escape route, his godson slithered up to him, flushed from his dance with Miss Weasley.

_Bugger. _

"Come on Sev! I have not seen you dance once. You cannot remain here, you look absolutely stupid. You must dance."

"Absolutely not. You know I abhor it. Besides, if I must, I only dance with those of my acquaintance. As I see none…"

Draco groaned, stamping one of his feet childishly, "Must you be so difficult? Look here, Severus. I have never seen such an array of beautiful women laid out. Some of them even have an uncommon degree of intelligence."

"_You _are dancing with the most agreeable creature in the room," said Severus reluctantly, nodding at Miss Weasley.

"Oh yes!" cried Draco, momentarily distracted, "She certainly is the most amazing woman I have ever met! But there is one of her friends here as well, as you know. And you needn't worry about not knowing her, because I know for a fact Miss Granger visits your apothecary quite often. She is quite lovely."

Severus bit his lip, attempting to subdue the grimace that threatened to erupt. Miss Granger had been the very woman Severus was attempting to avoid. She was quite intelligent, yes, and the most exquisite lady he had ever set eyes upon. In fact, some days, the apothecary only remained open because Severus longed to see her. He kept a batch of amortentia by his bedside just to smell the citrus of her hair every night before falling asleep. He could not justify these alien feelings.

He knew, of course, he could not let his godson know these feelings, inconsequential and puerile as they were.

He scoffed for Draco's benefit.

"The mudblood is tolerable," he said, putting as much contempt into the statement as possible, "but not handsome enough to tempt me."

At his words, there seemed to be a loud tinkling of glass falling to the floor and the sharp intake of breath. The ballroom became unnervingly quiet as both men turned around to see the very Miss Granger's eyes swell up as she turned on her heel and fled the room.

_Damn it. _

"Miss Granger!" called Draco, "Hermione! Come back!"

Severus felt the pressure of fifty sets of eyes turn on him as he stared, shocked that she had heard him. He knew he aught to ignore the situation, to save the lady from further embarrassment, but he found himself running after her, pushing through the throngs of people.

_Bastard, _he thought, _you bastard!_

It was raining furiously outside, and yet he found her frozen to a bench, her kerchief clutched in her hand. His heart wrenched at the sight of her forlorn face, her current state of disarray.

"You should not be outside," he called, stepping out as the heavens poured their tears on his figure, "You are ruining your dress."

She did not look up as she replied, but sat up rather hurriedly, wiping her eyes quickly, "Why is that any of your business, Mr. Snape?"

Ignoring the twanging he felt inside his chest, he ran to the bench, his hair becoming plastered on the side of his face, suit becoming absolutely drenched.

"Please, Miss Granger," he said, panting, blinking rapidly, trying to keep the raindrops out of his eyes, "I did not mean to harm you."

"You did not mean for me to hear, you mean."

"I did not mean those words."

"Ha!" she snorted, turning away from him. "Please forgive me, sir, if I choose not to believe you."

"It was most unconsciously done, believe me. They were for the sole benefit of my nephew. I truly did not mean to embarrass you." He stretched his hand towards her shoulder but drew away as she turned around.

"Do you realize," she mused, bitterly, "that I will not be able to face respectable company for quite some while now? Even as I am so repugnant to you, I did not expect you to utter 'mudblood' in my presence. It seems I have misjudged your character."

"Misjudged my character?" Severus repeated, outraged, gripping her shoulder, forcing her to turn and look at him. She stared back unblinkingly.

"From the very moment I saw you, I thought others' assumptions of you were wrong. You seemed a respectable man, nearly kind. With all those afternoons in your apothecary, I had felt that I knew you. That the bond between us could have been more than mere friends. I can see know that I was utterly mistaken."

She was leaning closer to him know, fire in her eyes, her jaw set. Her finger was pressed against his chest accusingly, and Severus knew that only he was the only person that could detect the sorrow she was pushing down, deep into her heart.

"I had heard of your pride, Mr. Snape, but I never knew of your cruelty."

There was a long pause as Severus took in a deep breath before responding calmly.

"And that is your opinion of me? Did you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your birth, knowing that no one else would ever accept you as I did? Should I rejoice in the feelings that you have roused up in me? You come into my life, a complete and utter stranger and take my heart, without my consent. I could not let anyone know that."

At this speech, she found herself dumbfounded. The sound of the rain grew louder in her ears as she tried to process his words.

"At a loss for words, Miss Granger?" he replied, trying to muster pathetic sarcasm while covering up his momentary vulnerability. He hung his head. _Sod. _

"I daresay I am."

Severus looked up hopefully, his eyes growing softer as he raked over her water soaked figure. He took her hand in his. He smiled wryly as he saw her blush become pronounced.

"You have captured me, body and soul," he whispered, bringing her knuckles up to his lips, kissing her gently. "Can I ask for your forgiveness?"

"You needn't even ask," she said, breathless.

He took her round her waist and pulled her up, cupping her cheek with one hand. The rain pounded against his back as his tall body sheltered hers. He brushed the wet locks away from her face, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Severus," she murmured, "I really aught to stop you."

He shook his head, "To hell with propriety."

"I really couldn't agree more."

His lips crashed against hers, moving very gently as her arms wound around his neck, drawing him closer. And soon, to them, nothing else remained but the cleansing rain.

:-:-:

Inside, all the guests were gathered around the rather large bay window, observing the couple's embrace in the garden below. There was a collective sigh of happiness from most of the ladies gathered, and a tittering sound of disapproval that Draco suspected came from Mrs. Weasley.

Draco leaned over to whisper in Remus' ear, "I believe you owe me one quid."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
